1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clothing for a paper, cardboard or tissue machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the known components such as the nonwoven structure and the base structure which provides the dimensional stability, generic types of clothing, especially press felts, oftentimes include additional functional layers through which for example the rewetting characteristics or the damping characteristics of the clothing can be influenced.
Production of such complex structures requires a multitude of individual manufacturing steps.
What is needed in the art is to further develop a clothing of the type referred to at the beginning in such a way that it can be produced easily and more cost effectively and whereby various modular and functional layers are combined through one manufacturing technology, in order to reduce the expenditure in subsequent manufacturing steps.